Dissidia Arcanum
by MechBoyOfDoom
Summary: After the Conflict between Chaos and Cosmos finished, Shinryu an Cid found themselves governing an all new fight, with Light an Darkness replacing Harmony and Discord. All new Warriors are summoned to fight... but something is wrong. Rated T for language.
1. Prelude: Prologus

**Author's Notes: The latest 'fic of mine, Dissidia Arcanum, is loosely based on the Dissidia Final Fantasy games but with new villains and an alternative view on Light vs. Dark. However so far the only characters I own are those who I specify at the end of the chapter. Other's OC's will have their creator's credited for the Oc's existence.**

**Fear not though I do not pull any OC in... Only those I have been given enough info about and their creator's permission has been given.**

**But you don't want to hear me waffle out a disclaimer (even though the idea behind this story is 90% not mine seeing as it _is_ loosely based on Dissidia) so I'll just STFU and let you read the story... Or rather... what I'm letting you read so far...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude - Prologus<strong>

Morana, Goddess of Darkness...

Millam, God of Light...

These divine powers have recently been locked into an endless conflict. One seeks the balance of the two forces, while the other fights for total domination. With both seeing that the only end to this conflict, they both decided to summon warriors from various realms, snatching them at a point in time knowing it could be mere seconds 'till they're returned,

However, the summoned warriors only remember their origins and their names... a scarce few would remember anyone from where they came from at the time of summoning.

During the Maiden Cycle Many of Morana's warriors fell before they had awoken, and I was forced to step in, during the second cycle to prevent the same cowardly tactics from being used.

Who am I, you ask? That is none of your concern... All That I will say is that I am... a referee of sorts in this conflict.

The second Cycle showed the chosen warrior's true worth... The victory going to Morana, and the following cycle the same happened. However, as was agreed with me, all the warriors on both sides, as they'd fully regained their memories, were returned from whence they came, save for the two that came here with them in the first cycle and, without realizing it, had become linked to their respective deities.

The young cat-girl, Meris, had arrived with Morana and, despite her still unknown powers, she refused to fight unless her's or Morana's lives were in danger.

Millam, however, with his strict regimes and aversion to people doing as they please, was granted a nameless warrior, faithful and devout to the light, who would serve him without question. The downside to this warrior, was that it was emotionless and wasn't even human, despite it's looks. Because it would take Morana's touch to make him such, Millam had put a ward around the nameless warrior, to ensure that Morana's darkness wouldn't 'infect the purity of light' the Warrior held.

Now the curtain rises on the third cycle. 2-1 are the scores thus far for Morana and Millam respectively... Little did the two know, that this cycle would be the one that changed the conflict... permanently.

* * *

><p><strong>Morana, Millam, Meris and the Unnamed Warrior are all mine.<strong>

**The Narrator is owned by Square Enix  
><strong>

**As I mentioned before** **I will be allowing you readers/authors to kick your OC into these seemingly endless cycles.**

**What I will not accept: Insufficent info (I need personality, fighting style, appearance, Details on changes due to EX mode, an EX Burst (Not OP'd) Name and Gender of course but the biggest one is their history, even though they start out forgetting a lot of it they will in time regain their memories and be sent back to where they were taken from without the memory of the cycles.), Invincible/immortal characters (They'd have that effect removed when they were summoned anyway), Unoriginal/Cannonical Characters (This means characters that are too similar or are ones in established video games.)  
><strong>

**What I will accept: A detailed Bio. If it's an RP grade bio then it will definitely be accepted. Suggestions for plot twists.**

**I hear some crying "How do we get this info to you?" The answer is simple: PM or review.**

**However now This dragon must tend to business pertaining to his tamer... Farewell.**


	2. Prologue: The Gijinka Awakes

**A/N Here we go. The first true chapter of this story. This only introduces three beings on the side of Darkness. Morana, Meris and the first summoned warrior to awake.**

**The previous disclaimers are in effect. Ownership of the new warrior is me (or to be more precise me on deviantART: MasteroftheShades) and for those that know this warrior's canonical life, this story is not canonical to PokeCity canon. Pokecity is owned by saurodinus on deviantART (Give him some praise, he runs that RPing group pretty much mostly alone most of the time! and it's been over a year since it started!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – The Gijinka awakes<strong>

A groan permeates the half-light, but got no response. Eyes opened, irises as black as the pupils they encircled. A few moments passed as the eyes adjusted to the half-light before their owner sat up, another groan escaping thin lips, "Where... am I?" The words came out in a teenage male's voice. There was still no reply.

The being stood up and looked himself over, white tank top, jeans, wound where it was thought a tail should be, blue ears, blank 'bangs' that seemed not to be part of the equally black hair. Then the being realized that the only familiar thing within the vicinity... was himself. The next realization... was that he was armed, with a sword and spear... both were familiar... but he couldn't pinpoint _why_ that was...

Despite this he moved forwards, his footsteps, although muffled by his boots, echoed. A female voice echoed in response to his movements... it seemed... benevolent.

"Ah... Finally you've woken up, warrior," The voice said softly.

"Wh-Who're you?" The male asked, his right hand moving to the spear on his back.

"I am the one who called you here, warrior. Now... could you please speak your name?" She asked.

He blinked, "Isn't it polite to give one's own name, when asking for another's?"

Two female voiced giggled at this before the first stated, "You're the first to remind us of that... Very well. I am Morana, The Darkened One. I lead through free will and choices, unlike Millam's straight-jacket absolutes."

"Damn that Enlightened one..." The second voice muttered. A harsh look from Morana made the owner of the second voice meow in surprise before quickly adding, "My name's Meris."

The male relaxed before saying, "I'm Lucraxion Lorellis. A citizen of the Dragon Plaza district of PokeCity... Speaking of which... where am I?"

"You're in a separate world to the one of your origin," Meris explained, "Warriors of Light and Darkness are called to this realm to fight for the deity that summoned them until they survive enough fights to fully regain their memories then The Grand One would take them back..."

"And how long would that take, assuming I fought say... one battle a day?"

"That depends on the length of the cycle... but don't fear for those you were forced to leave behind... Each Cycle lasts one second in other worlds, and you age in accordance with the time where you were from." Meris replied as Morana leaned back. The goddess was decked out in a flowing black and gold dress, three pairs of draconian wings spreading from her back, like a draconian seraph. A long scaly tail was situated so that it ran from the base of Morana's spine, over the edge of the throne on which she sat, and was near Meris's own black furred tail. The goddess had a slight air of uncomfortableness from wearing the clothes it seems.

Lucraxion sighed, "I... see..." He was not amused.

"So... Will you aid me in my fight against Millam and his warriors of light?" Morana asked.

The Lucario Gijinka turned his back, "Not interested."

"So you'd rather fight on the side which would mean you remember no-one by the time this cycle is through?" Meris countered.

He whipped around to glare at the two, "You tore me away from..." He frowned and paused.

Both Morana and Meris tilted their heads curiously.

A Dark Pulse left Lucraxion's right hand in rage, careening down the hall way and landing on the main doors with a resounding 'THRONG'. His voice was raised as he shouted, "What the hell have you done to my memory! What ever you've done has made me forget a lot of the details about the woman I love! Name included!"

Meris meowed in fear at the sudden rage, her feline paws suddenly gripping onto Morana's throne. Morana blinked, "That is a side effect of the summoning process... however as you fight Millam's forces your memories will return. We have about a week in this world's time before The Grand One's Truce Barriers dissipate." She added, "I won't force you to fight for me, but I know that Millam will neither welcome, nor be able to aid, you, Especially considering the darkness you just unleashed in rage."

Lucraxion seemed to calm down, "So you're saying... that if I fight for you, Morana, then my memories will return?"

Meris meowed in agreement, "Yep! And if you get all your memories back, you get to go home! Back to that woman you love so much~" The fear had gone as quickly as it had appeared.

The Lucario Gijinka just nodded, "Very well... I'll fight for you, 'slong as neither of you try to make advances on my heart."

Morana giggled, "No offense, Lucraxion, But you're not my type."

"Just call me Luc..." He replied, chuckling... if each cycle was only a second long to those back in the city he left... he could live with it.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW Every five chapters I will be uploading the Character profiles of each character introduced so far. But they'll be written in the style of Dissidia Duodecim's ones. Just to give the less knowledgeable readers some insight into the characters. For those who own OC's in the story you will be able to write your own if you know how.<strong>

**And yes... Luc is easy to trust them given his circumstances... but wouldn't you if you'd just forgotten the one your heart yearns for and then given promise of remembering her, even returning to her? XD**

**I'm just going to slip away now .  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Long awaited by some, is chapter 2! Here we introduce the antagonists of the story, along with two new protagonists. Kudos to soundwave0107 for the existance of Mira, Rojira and White Skull.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Sweet Pyromania and One-Winged Skeletons, with top hats<strong>

Not long after Luc had been summoned, had he found two others that had just recently awoken. Being polite he smiled as he said, "Welcome to the world of the living, you two."

One of the two, startled by the sudden unknown voice charged him with a fiery attack that never connected, as the human female the burning rodent-like creature had been near had just shouted, "Bad Rojira! You don't attack the random dude!"

Luc was unfazed at this, in fact he was slightly amused, but he decided to introduce himself, "The name's Lucraxion. Luc for short. And yours?"

"Mira," she stated, "And he's Rojira." She looked around and sighed, "Um... Luc, where are we?"

Luc shrugged, "Wherever it is, it's nowhere near where I normally live. Apparently we've been summoned to help someone called Morana beat some git called Millam..."

Mira was confused, "Never heard of them before..."

"Me neither... not until I met Morana that is." Luc said.

Now Rojira spoke up, "Do either of them burn?"

Luc shrugged, "I don't know... generally don't use fire very much."

"What about those we left behind?" Mira asked.

"Oh you mean um..." Rojira looked down, "What's wrong with me? I can't remember any names from before here! Just a damn skeleton and his flammable hat!"

"Hmmm..." Mira mused, "Same here Rojira."

Lucraxion sighed, "That's a side effect of being summoned..." he looked away, "Back in the place I used to live, called PokeCity, there was a woman I fell in love with... but when I got summoned... I forgot what she looks like... her name... a lot of my time with her... but not my feelings it seems... But, Morana told me that, as we fight Millam's troops we'll regain our memories bit by bit... As for those you left behind, each 'cycle', whatever that is, is only one second in the world we came from so... I'm guessing that means that if you were stuck here for 10 cycles you'd only be gone from that world for ten seconds."

"Hmm... Can we go and see Morana?" Mira asked.

Luc shook her head, "She sent me away... while yawning... I'm guessing that she's tired so we may have to wait."

Mira sighed, "Fine..." Rojira, meanwhile, had fallen asleep Luc guessed he was tired too, but noted that he looked cute, nuzzling into Mira's side.

* * *

><p>"Two of your warriors have awoken." The voice pealed through the bright yet dull surface of Millam's throne 'room'.<p>

"Which ones?" Came the deep reply.

"The skeleton and the draconian with one wing."

"Very well... I shall see then soon."

* * *

><p>A draconian male slowly sat up, groaning slightly, "What the hell was I forced to take last night?" He muttered to himself as he noted his surroundings, "This isn't my room..."<p>

Nearby a skeleton stood up, freaking the draconian out sightly, which wasn't shown, "Where am I now?" It asked as it's lone eye surveyed the landscape, it's gaze falling onto a purple top hat, "Oh... My hat." He mused placing the headwear atop his skull.

"A skeleton with a classy top hat... Now I've seen it all..." The draconian muttered as he began walking.

"Hm?" Evidently the skeleton had heard him.

"Never you mind..." The draconian hissed.

"Well that's rude!" The skeleton commented.

A sigh left male's lips before saying, "I'm Seraphis, The Draconian One-Winged Angel."

Laughing the skeleton replied, "White Skull. Any idea where we are?"

"None." Seraphis replied, "Nice hat."

White Skull smiled, "Thanks... can't remember much about it's past... or even my own for some reason..."

"Same... I plan to find out who pulled us here..." Seraphis said, starting to walk again.

"That will not be necessary." Another unknown voice... just what Seraphis needed.

"Who're you?" Came the question.

"I have not been given a name... However, Millam wishes to talk to you." The reply was swift.

"Ah... The one who called us here I take it?" White Skull asked.

The unnamed warrior merely nodded, and led them to Millam's throne.

"Ah good. At least _someone_ has managed to awake early this cycle. Right. I already know what the pair of you can do. The draconian's going to be the last line of defense, if any of that black bitch's pawns get through you WILL stop them, regardless of who, or what, they are. The skeleton will be aiding the unnamed warrior in the first few skirmishes against the foes. Now go back below and await the end of the truce." Millam stated, giving none the chance to object. In a few words he'd pulled out the shackles and put them on so tight they were like dogs on a leash.

Not that any of the three decided to object.


End file.
